<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pet Lessons by dumbsbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621118">Pet Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian'>dumbsbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Punishment, Smut, Teasing, Vampire Sex, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd been a naughty pet and Lady Dimitrescu believed that you needed to learn a lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s), Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pet Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>You stared up at her defiantly as she pulled you into the room. It was all a big show on your part. You were, usually, completely submissive to her. She treated you well, so there was no use in acting out for anything other than to have a little fun with her. There were things that she only did to you when you’d been bad that you secretly craved. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Close your eyes,” Alcina commanded you. You felt her wrap something around your head, covering your eyes. She moved you over somewhere towards the center of the room and pushed your shoulders down a bit. You kneeled and stayed there as you waited for her to tell you to do something. Behind you, you could hear a whooshing sound before the bed creaked a little. “Come here.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You moved towards the voice. Alcina put her hand on the back of your head and pressed your face against her center. You eagerly ate her out, keeping your hands behind your back. The rules were simple, you could not touch her, or yourself, until you had satisfied her. Depending on how bad you had been, you’d either be taken care of when she was finished or she would leave you to squirm until the morning. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t skimp out on me, I know that you can do better,” Alcina told you. You felt her grip tighten, pulling your hair a bit. You winced a little, but focused on more precise movements of your tongue. “I can sit here all night until you prove to me that you know the proper technique. Don’t bite off more than you can chew my dear pet.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alcina never called you ‘pet’ unless you’d done something wrong. You really must have worked her up downstairs. You smirked a little to yourself about the fact that you had such an affect on her. That was not the right thing to do because you once again felt a tug on your hair, to which you looked up at her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is not a game. You were acting like a brat and now you’re paying for it. That is why you are not my precious girl, you’re the little brat pet learning a lesson.” Alcina’s voice was dangerously low and you gave her a small nod in understanding. You refocused on eating her out. You kept your head buried in between her thighs, enjoying the taste of her on your tongue as she came again and again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stamina was no issue for the lady. It was, however, one for you. Your jaw had started aching what felt like ages ago, but apparently your technique was still not up to par. Alcina kept demanding more and more, claiming that you hadn’t quite learned your lesson. Just as you thought your jaw would simply detach itself from the rest of your skull and fall off, she pulled you onto your feet and removed the blindfold from your eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were swaying a bit, your knees weak from kneeling for so long. Alcina stared at you, but didn’t say anything. She turned you around and gave you a gentle push away from her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go now pet, rest. You’ve got a long night ahead of you tomorrow,” Alcina said and you could hear the smirk on her face. “I trust this will make you rethink misbehaving next time.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>